


The Forbidden Foundation of the Foreverglades but Phooey and Kablooie exist

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [30]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, Death Threats, Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fights, Fountain of Youth, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Insults, Lies, Minor Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Phooey Duck Exists AU, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Teenagers, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey and Kablooie follow Scrooge into an adventure. Unfortunately...
Relationships: Kablooie Duck/Evil, Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	The Forbidden Foundation of the Foreverglades but Phooey and Kablooie exist

Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck followed Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, Webbigal Vanderquack, and Scrooge McDuck into the hotel. Phooey ate a oversized rainbow lollipop as Kablooie threatened Scrooge with murder as Scrooge insulted the random teenagers. McDuck scoffed, "Youth is wasted on the young." The spitfire spat back, "I'm going to find the foundation and DROWN YOU TO DEATH IN IT!" The two of them were about to fight to the death again. When a teen bumped into them both. They continued through the lobby as the old duck kept complaining about working hard and young people not doing that.

Okay ye freaking Gold Rusher.

Anyways...

Phooey, Kablooie, Huey, Dewey, and Louie went to the pool. Huey pulled out a list and explained, "Good thing I've already planned out our free time." Dewey huffed up, "We only just found out that we have free time." The Firecracker rolled his eyes and turned to his target. The Richest Duck in the world was with Webby, talking to Goldie O'Glit. The Firework grinned wickedly as a sadistic sparkle twinkled in his eyes, he walked over as daydreams of Scrooge McDuck drowning growing more helpless to fight back. Suddenly the Lightening Bolt pulled him out of these murderous dreams and suggested, "Maybe we should spend more time with Big Bwuddas."

The Fireball frowned as malicious lures tugged at his heart, he puffed smoke, "I can't touch water, it makes me sick. A pool would kill me." The Electricity assured with sympathy, "We don't have to swim. Pwease just don't make me get close to F.O.W.L their scawy." The Firebug walked along with his brothers to the pool. They went to the pool but didn't swim. The firstborn pointed out on list, "First relaxing by the pool." The middle child crossed his arms in disgruntled huff. He argued against, "We went to the pool and we aren't even getting in?!" The Flame laid out while rubbing cooking oil on himself and noted, "I could drown you, then you'd have pool time forever."

The Third Born stepped far away from this to get drinks and eat. The Fourth Triplet panicked, "Kablooie, Don't drown Dewey! He's our Bwudda!!" The Blue one dashed for the pool, finding it too covered in floating to swim in. Still he attempted to get in, however he wasn't alone. The Edgy Preteen had a Slasher Smile aided by sharp teeth as he grabbed his brother by the shoulders and laughed darkly, "Come on Dewdumb, Let's play a game of is there a God!" The Flare shoved him into the pool, they wrestled around on the floating devices as the potential villain attempted to shove the head under the water.

The Softie ran in, screaming, "I'll tell mommy if you hurt Big Bwudda Dewey!!" They ended up all wrestling and being lightly splashed with the pool water in the semi accidentally and semi maliciously intended wrestling. After feeling water on himself, the carnivorous duckling quacked in surprise then scrabbled out of the pool. The three of them got out of the pool. They flopped down and rested. 

A moment later...

The relaxing by the pool time ended, yet the three odd ducklings awoke to be dangling off their chairs. The five ducklings looked among each other in confusion. The theater kid shrugged, "Early puberty?" The other pool splashed seemed doubtful. The blue duckling took a moment the boosted in excitement, "I'm the oldest!" The orange duckling pointed out, "Me and Phooey are tall too." The red duckling stepped between them and insisted angrily, "NO, I am still the oldest." The yellow duckling butted in, "Actually I'm both the oldest and the youngest given I hatched first but I did age until long after you all hatched."

The orange duck added, "Technically, you were dead so you didn't hatched. Also I was never an egg or a baby."

The blue duck shoved both their words aside, "I'm the older brother and I get to decide what we do now." The red duck butted heads, "Listen, I'm the older brother." The villain coded duckling twitched in one eye, then smiled with strain, and started chuckling like a super villain. The boiled egg sensed a challenge for supior, and it boiled his blood. The flamer fumed in evil laughter as if in dark flame, "No no nope, I'm SUPIOR. AND THERE'S NO KINGS OR GODS, Only ME." Dewey, Huey, and Kablooie began to fight over who should lead and make choices for the group. Kablooie was as always more violent than needed.

Phooey and Louie walked away from this macho nonsense. The lime and lemon wandered about the hotel. They saw the owner walk into a secret room with a water cooler. The taller baby brother and the shorter baby brother watched the lion lock the million locks on the door, comparing the picture of the discoverer of the foundation of youth and this man. They turned to see that there was no more more teens but only old adults. The two looked at each other, sharing an question silently. The "evil" triplet and his lackey spoke at the same time, "He's stealing youth? He's stealing youth, yeah."

As they were walking back to the pool to inform everyone else, Scrooge McDuck, Goldie O'Glit, and Webby Vanderquack rushed in as Jeeves and John Davison Rockerduck chased after them. This immediately overwhelmed the error as he curled up as he wept in stress. At this point, the glitch was basically having a somewhat Post Traumatic Stress Disorder induced panic attack at this point. The 505 sobbed in hyperventilating about Scary Vultures trying to take him away, F.O.W.L, and not wanting to be kissed under mistletoes. However, despite having something of a post traumatic thing of his own, the green duckling wasn't sure how to help.

Meanwhile, Huey and Dewey were still trying to set who's the oldest. Kablooie noticed Scrooge then John. Deciding to violently drown them both. The lion who was running hotel also noticed the chase scene. So there was Kablooie, Scrooge, Goldie, Webbigal, Rockerduck, the Lion, and Jeeves running around in a circle while taking turns making villain speeches and trying to kill another. The murderer of the naive peoples started the villain speech, "Damn you teenagers and your youth, I'm glad I steal it away from you." John D. Rockerduck stepped on his fellow villain's toes for his own speech, "I will take your youth Scrooge, even if Jeeves has to rip it out of you!!"

Kablooie Duck raged in a heated hissed, "I'll turn you and that damn fowl into freaking egg fetuses when I DROWN YOU TO DEATH!!" 

This Flintstone akin chase scene circling pull the second born and first born away from their salty ping pong match. That's when the third and fourth born brust into the scene. Louie Duck yelled, "That guy is stealing youth!" Phooey Duck was clinging to his big brother for dear life and crying as he continued to ramble on about Vultures kissing him when he said no and stop. The green duck gestured to the secret closet and shouted, "Come on, We can turn everyone back." The orange duck paused, gave it thought, then ran for the water cooler.

Kablooie blew the door open and dragged a water container out to drown some men to death to find "Glittering" Goldie standing over him. She looks down at him, and requesting, "I'd like the youth juice, kiddo." The Actual Evil Triplet glared at her with judgment and rage hate, he fumed darkly, "This youth is soaked in suffering, alike Scrooge's money, I care not for your idealized future forever with my Uncle. But I'll give you a choice, death by me or age." The Gold Miner was about to laugh at him for he was merely a child but she paused in fear as she saw his eyes. Those eyes burnt orange with atomic flame and something so murderous that all her years couldn't give her an even sight.

Never in her life has she known such eyes in anyone so filled with fire. It was terrifying. So the gold digger backed off, letting the kid do what he'll do. 

Kablooie Duck chuckled villainously in sing song, "Eeeine Weenie Mighty Mo, pick a victim as my foe." Then suddenly swung the water container at whomever's shins happened to run by. That was Jeeves. Jeeves curled up to block John Davison Rockerduck from the harm of falling. The murder duckling kicked the brick wall over to allow himself to pry the limbs open, then he shoved the water cooler in. Immediately the brick attempted to fight the child but ended up basically getting the water all over himself. Leaving the corpus turned into a young adult and his goon turned into a baby. This deeply frustrated the violent child so he filled the pool water into the cooler.

The grave robber and the mass murderer were wrestling on the ground by the pool. The sharp toothed duck then butted into the fight to attempt to drown them both to death. This mainly caused the two men to fall into the pool. Which just frustrated the edgy boy more for not killing his uncle. Goldie came to the edge of the pool, unable to decide if she should save him. It wasn't soon before she dived into the pool and brought him up. The golden lady duck kissed him as they aged back to themselves and he kissed back.

The Lion then turned to ash in his death as he drowned to death.

John D. Rockerduck took away his baby Jeeves in a hurry as he realized that the sadistic monster was likely to add himself as ash to the pool waters.

Meanwhile, with Louie, Huey, Dewey, Webby, and Phooey, the shockwave from Phooey's meltdown of trauma was causing reality to twist in horrific shapes. Time itself bent like a octopus playing twister. Which is to say in confusing ways ungodly to human eye. In hellish bleed of what science understands and that which is science fiction, the words we use to detail our world became useless in this bubble of technicolor madness. The code of reality rotted under the strain of glitch as glitch consumed all in it's unbridled choas true to only glitch. You ask for a hamburger. And now, The Weather.

Later, whatever that's supposed to mean anymore. The dominoes of paradox quit falling and everyone aged by the con was returned in refresh of youth. All well that ends well eh? Yet, back under a Funso's Fun Zone were three suited vultures. The one in the middle spoke to a duck in a white suit, "As much as it aids us greatly to see you less corpus like. We have something in particular we'd like to ask of you Mr. Rockerduck. Did you happen to see a yellow duckling and clawed, sharp toothed, duck at all?" The rich duck nodded as he answered, "I did. Are they important to our goals?"

The three old men who were so business like and professional just a moment before curled smiles. In the red harsh light that lay in this near total darkness, were silhouettes like vulture eager over prey. "They are very important to our goals."

The End


End file.
